Our Love Story
by Kim Hime
Summary: "Aku yakin kalau kau penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa sampai ada di sini, Kris..." / "Dengarkan baik-baik, dan jaga emosimu selagi aku menceritakan semuanya..." / KrisHan, YAOI/BoysLove. Don't like don't read! NO BASH! Enjoy it, and then RnR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Story**

**Cast : **EXO Members

**Pairing : **KrisHan, ChenMin, HunTao, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay

**Warning! : **YAOI/BoysLove , cerita gaje , alurnya juga gaje , typo(s) , Don't Like Don't Read! No Bash!

P.S. Di sini dialognya cuma sedikit, dan di chap ini semuanya Kris' p.o.v, yah?  
Siapin obat puyeng sebelum baca ini karena ceritanya emang bikin puyeng. Author yang bikinnya aja juga puyeng... -"

P.S.S. FF ini author ngebut ngetikanya dari jam 1 ampe jam 3 pagi dan ga di edit lagi. Jadi mian kalo banyak yang salah... ^^v … *peace~*

_**Happy Reading...**_

**~oOo~**

_**Kris' P.O.V**_**  
_**

Kisah cinta itu tidak selamanya indah dan harus selalu _happy end_ dimana sepasang kekasih menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan hidup mereka bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan. Ada kalanya dimana kisah cinta itu harus berakhir dengan penyebab-penyebab yang terduga. Bisa saja ada salah satu yang berkhianat. Atau mungkin sepasang kekasih yang dari awal memang tidak bisa bersama karena faktor keluarga yang tidak menyukai hubungannya tapi tetap memaksakan kehendak mereka dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir juga. Dan penyebab yang kedua itulah yang juga pernah kurasakan beberapa tahun lalu saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang amat kucintai.

Cinta pertamaku.

**.**

**.**

Namanya Xi Luhan dan Xiao Lu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuknya. Dia seorang namja cantik dengan mata indah yang mirip dengan mata rusa. Senyumannya sangat manis dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh. Begitulah yang kurasakan saat melihatnya. Aku pertama bertemu dengannya saat kami masih di sekolah dasar kelas 5. Waktu itu ia merupakan murid pindahan dari Beijing. Hari pertamanya di sekolah baru ia langsung memiliki banyak teman. Sifatnya yang ramah, lembut, dan baik hati membuat banyak murid yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tak terkecuali aku. Hanya bedanya aku tak pernah berani untuk memintanya berteman denganku secara langsung. Aku hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam. Setiap jam istirahat atau bahkan saat aku izin ke toilet aku selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatnya ke dalam kelasnya berhubung kami berbeda kelas. Saat jam pulang pun jika kelasku keluar lebih dulu akan kusempatkan diri untuk melirik ke dalam kelasnya. Pernah suatu waktu aku terjatuh di tangga karena tersenggol temanku dan aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku, dia yang melihatnya langsung menghampiriku dan membantu berjalan menuju UKS sekolah. Selama kami berjalan pun aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga aku berkenalan secara langsung dengan Luhan. Ia menyodorkan tangannya terlebih dulu sambil menyebut nama lengkapnya. Bahkan dia sampai menyebutkan apa hobinya, hal yang disukai dan dibencinya, suka makan apa, dan sebagainya. Aku sendiri balas menyalaminya lalu menyebutkan namaku. Setelah itu aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku bingung ingin mengatakan hal apa lagi.

Semenjak itu Luhan mulai rajin menyapaku jika kami kebetulan bertemu. Ia menyapa dengan suaranya yang lembut namun terdengar riang. Aku sendiri membalas sapaannya dengan melambaikan tanganku singkat lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju kelasku sendiri. Aku masih malu untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Aku cuma bisa melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Bagaimana saat Luhan bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, entah itu sekedar bermain di dalam kelas atau bermain bola di lapangan. Saat itu aku hanya menganggap diriku tertarik dengan kepribadian Luhan yang baik. Bagaimanapun anak kelas 5 sd belum mengerti dengan arti perasaan cinta. Yang diketahui anak kecil hanyalah cinta-cintaan atau mungkin sering disebut cinta monyet. Sekarang pun istilah cinta monyet sendiri sudah tidak jaman.

Waktu berjalan cepat hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah akan memasuki tingkat menengah pertama. Waktu itu aku sampai mengikuti pilihan Luhan untuk masuk ke SMP yang dinginkannya. Aku hanya ingin bisa terus satu sekolah dengannya. Sampai saat SMApun aku juga mengikuti pilihannya. Tentunya Luhan tidak tahu kalau aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya karena alasan itu. Ia pun dengan polosnya berkata, "Wah~ Kita satu sekolah lagi!" saat kami bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dan beruntung selama SMP dan SMA itu aku dapat kesempatan sekelas dengannya meskipun tetap saja aku hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam. Baru akhirnya saat kenaikan kelas 3 aku memberanikan diri memintanya menjadi kekasihku.

Aku merasa dewa keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan diiringi semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan mencium kening dan pipinya sambil mengucapkan 'wo ai ni' berkali-kali. Mungkin kalian ingin mengatakan, "_You're so cheesy_, Kris..." atau kata-kata mengejek lainnya. Terserah kalian, toh memang itu kenyataannya. Aku yang selama di sekolah dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara dan memiliki harga diri tinggi akan rela menjatuhkan semua harga diriku di hadapan Luhan. Dia sendiri pun bingung dengan sikapku yang berlainan saat di sekolah dan saat berduaan dengannya.

"Kamu ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana, Kris?"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Waktu itu kamu bilang ingin kuliah di Seoul, kan?"

Kulihat Luhan yang mengangguk semangat. Matanya terlihat berbinar. "Papa dan eomma juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul karena papa ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya di sana..." ucapnya membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya lucu mendengar Luhan memanggil orang tuanya dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Tapi wajar saja karena mama Luhan sendiri merupakan orang korea dan papanya orang cina asli. Dan tentunya Luhan menguasai bahasa korea mengikuti mamanya. Setiap harinya saat waktu senggang iapun mengajariku. Dan sekarang hal itu sangat berguna karena kami berencana kuliah di Seoul dan bahasa utama di sana pastinya bahasa korea. Terima kasih pada namja cantikku yang sudah mau mengajariku cara menulis huruf hangul, cara pengucapan yang benar, dan sebagainya sampai aku mahir.

Saat-saat ujian kelulusan pun tinggal menghitung hari dan kami belajar dengan giat demi mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Menurutku, Luhan sebenarnya tidak perlu belajar lagi karena ia merupakan siswa yang jenius dan selalu menduduki peringkat 1 umum di sekolah kami. Dan berkat dia juga yang membantuku belajar, aku bisa menduduki peringkat kedua atau ketiga di sekolah. Aku bersaing dengan Zhang Yixing yang juga merupakan murid jenius. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Luhan semenjak SMP. Yixing atau yang akrab dipanggil Lay ini pun juga berencana kuliah di Seoul dan dia juga mendapatkan kursus bahasa korea gratis dari Luhan.

**.**

Tak lama setelah pengumuman kelulusan kami pun akhirnya berangkat ke Seoul. Sekarang ini kami sedang menunggu jemputan masing-masing. Luhan sudah pasti dijemput orang tuanya yang sudah tiba di Seoul beberapa hari sebelum kami dan aku yang akan dijemput salah satu anak buah papa yang ada di Seoul. Semua keperluanku seperti tempat tinggal, dan uang sudah diurus semuanya oleh papa. Sedangkan Lay, atas saran Luhan, dia aka tinggal bersamaku. Apartemen tempatku tinggal nanti pun katanya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan jadi kami bisa berangkat ke kampus bersama.

Orang yang menjemputku datang hampir bersamaan dengan orang tua Luhan. Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri orang tuanya lalu memeluk mereka satu persatu. Aku sendiri lalu menghampiri mereka bersama Lay kemudian membungkukkan tubuhku kearah mereka. Dapat kurasakan orang tua Luhan yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka. Sejak awal aku menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan mereka memang sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Terutama mama Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kris, Lay, aku duluan, ya? Besok kalau ingin melihat-lihat kampusnya jangan lupa telepon aku..."

"Tenang saja, besok kami akan menjemputmu..." ucapku seraya mengusap pipinya. Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari orang tua Luhan. Lagipula selama ini mereka juga diam saja tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan. Setelah itu ia ganti memeluk Lay baru akhirnya memasuki mobilnya menyusul orang tuanya. Aku dan Lay melambai kearahnya sampai mobilnya semakin menjauh.

"Kris..."

"Hm?" aku menoleh kearah Lay yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang mama papa Luhan tidak menyukaimu?" Bahkan Lay juga merasakan tatapan tak suka orang tua Luhan padaku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak tahu..." sahutku singkat sambil berjalan menuju mobilku diikuti Lay di belakangku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sikapku yang mencoba tidak peduli dengan ketidaksukaan orang tua Luhan padaku ternyata membuatku harus melepaskan Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal kehidupan kami sebagai mahasiswa berjalan lancar. Aku dan Luhan mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Aku kuliah di jurusan psikologi sedangkan Luhan di jurusan fotografi. Lay sendiri kuliah di jurusan ekonomi. Kami juga mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Ada yang pendiam seperti Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Suho. Juga ada yang biasa saja seperti Sehun, Kai, Tao. Bahkan ada yang super berisik contohnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan orang-orang rusuh macam 3 orang itu. Kadang aku juga bertanya-tanya pada Xiumin yang merupakan namjachingu Chen. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan berpacaran dengan namja berwajah kotak itu padahal dirinya sendiri amat pendiam.

4 tahun kami kuliah bersama semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan skripsi sambil mengambil beberapa mata kuliah umum yang belum kami ambil dulu. Meskipun kami berbeda jurusan kami tetap bisa mengatur jadwal kosong untuk bertemu. Biasanya selesai kuliah aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Luhan namun sayang gerombolan rusuh itu selalu berhasil mengacaukan momen mesraku dengan Luhan. Pernah suatu ketika aku baru saja mencium Luhan saat tiba-tiba teriakan cempreng khas Chen terdengar.

"Woohooo~! Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung sedang berciuman!"

Baiklah, dia memang penghancur momen indah orang lain. Luhan yang malu langsung memakai topi yang sebelumnya kupakai untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Oke, balik ke kisahku...

Waktu itu aku baru saja selesai kelas dan berniat menuju kelas lainnya untuk mata kuliah yang selanjutnya. Aku hendak memasuki kelasku ketika kulihat Luhan berlari kearahku dengan mata berair kemudian langsung memelukku erat. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk membolos dan mengajak Luhan ke kelas yang kosong. Di sana, tanpa kuminta Luhan langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Aku terdiam setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

Orang tua Luhan berencana menjodohkan Luhan dengan anak salah satu rekan kerja papanya yang bernama Jung Daehyun dan mau tak mau Luhan harus menerimanya. Bahkan orang tuanya pun sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya tanpa memberitahu Luhan apa-apa. Ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa mereka mendadak menjodohkannya seperti itu, mamanya berkata kalau keluarga mereka memiliki hutang yang cukup besar pada keluarga Jung dan keluarga Jung akan menganggap hutang itu lunas jika mereka mau menikahkan Luhan dengan Daehyun.

Aku ingat nama itu. Jung Daehyun, dia adalah anak konglomerat dan juga salah satu mahasiswa di kampus yang sama denganku dan Luhan. Dia juga kuliah di jurusan fotografi sama seperti Luhan dan yang kutahu memang orang itu sudah lama menyukai Luhan dan berniat sekali untuk memisahkanku dengan Luhan. Aku dan Luhan hanya menganggap enteng ancamannya karena semua fitnahan yang Daehyun tuduhkan padaku tidak lantas membuat Luhan percaya padanya. Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 5 tahun dan itu sudah membuat kami bisa saling memahami dan mempercayai satu sama lain. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Daehyun akan menggunakan cara licik seperti ini untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Tenang, Xiao Lu..." aku mengusap punggung Luhan lembut bermaksud menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu merebutmu dariku..." ujarku sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir lalu mencium bibirnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin siapapun atau apapun merusak kebahagiaanku dan Luhan.

Setelah kami selesai menjalani sidang skripsi, aku bermaksud mengajak yang lain berkumpul untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku dan Luhan. Tapi sayangnya Luhan mendadak langsung pulang tanpa memberitahu apa-apa.

"Mungkin Luhan capek, Kris. Apalagi dia menjalani sidang skripsi dengan otaknya yang masih dipenuhi masalah. Biarkan dia pulang lebih dulu..." ucap Suho yang langsung kubenarkan dalam hati dan aku pun mencoba untuk tenang.

Sayang, hari itu adalah hari terakhirku melihat Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dan muncul kembali pada saat hari wisuda. Selama Luhan menghilang aku sangat frustasi memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa memasuki rumahnya. Bahkan Lay, Suho dan yang lainnya juga tidak boleh berkunjung dan melihat keadaan Luhan. Aku terkejut saat melihat Luhan. Wajahnya tidak dihiasi senyum sedikitpun, sinar matanya pun redup tidak berbinar seperti biasanya ditambah dengan kantung mata yang cukup tebal. Xiao Lu, apa kamu tidak berhenti menangis selama kamu menghilang?

Daehyun datang lalu duduk tak jauh dari Luhan. Kulihat namja brengsek itu menyeringai kearahku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan jika seandainya tidak ada Chanyeol dan Tao yang mencoba menahanku, kujamin orang itu tidak akan selamat dariku.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terus menunduk dan kami pun sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Luhan kembali menunduk berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya sekarang, tapi tidak bisa karena acara wisuda sudah hampir dimulai. Selama acara berlangsung aku tak berhenti menoleh kearah Luhan. Lay, Kyungsoo, Tao dan yang lain juga menatap Luhan khawatir. Baekhyun yang berada satu jurusan dengan Luhan dan duduk berdekatan langsung bertukar tempat duduk dengan salah satu mahasiswa yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan dan dari gerak mulutnya aku tahu kalau Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada pergerakan dari mulut Luhan yang artinya Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tampak Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Begitu acara wisuda selesai, aku bergegas menghampiri Luhan yang ternyata berdiri menungguku di dekat pintu masuk aula utama. Begitu berdiri berhadapan dengannya, aku berniat ingin memeluknya namun reaksi dari Luhan membuatku terkejut. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari pelukanku. Mendadak ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Xiao Lu?"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kris..." Luhan mendadak menjabat tanganku. Nada suaranya pun terdengar biasa. Kulihat ia tersenyum manis dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah senyum palsu. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah lulusan mahasiswa psikologi.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Mulai saat ini kita putus..."

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang berdiri di sekeliling kami pun menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Luhan ge pasti bercanda, kan?" tanya Tao seraya memegang pundak Luhan. Luhan menatap kearahnya masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Tao..."

"Tapi kenapa, Xiao Lu? Apa Daehyun yang memaksamu? Apa dia mengancammu?" aku mengguncang bahunya tak sabar. Luhan tetap terlihat tenang. Ia menggeleng lagi dan menghempaskan tanganku dari bahunya. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. "Tidak ada yang memaksaku, Kris. Hanya saja menikah dengan Daehyun kurasa lebih baik daripada terus berpacaran denganmu..." jawaban Luhan membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak. Itu bukan Luhan. Itu bukan Xiao Lu.

"Dan lagi..." Luhan kembali membuka suara. Ia menolehkan kepalnya kearahku. "... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Kris. Selamat tinggal..." ucapnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menghampiri Daehyun yang tersenyum puas menatap Luhan. Kata-kata terakhir Luhan sukses membuatku kaku.

Aku merasa tubuhnku mulai limbung dan hampir saja jatuh jika Tao dan Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi. Di sana untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis. Semua yang diucapkan teman-teman tidak ada yang bisa menenangkanku. Aku tahu kalau Luhan tadi hanya berpura-pura dan sekedar akting belaka. Tapi saat melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu yakin aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya apa yang Daehyun lakukan pada Luhan? Menghipnotisnya sehingga bisa berakting sesempurna itu kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini semenjak Luhan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu lagi kabar tentangnya. Apa ia benar-benar menikah dengan Daehyun? Apa ia bahagia? Tidak ada yang tahu. Orang tua Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan aku tidak tahu alamat rumah mereka yang baru.

Aku merapikan kemeja kerjaku sebelum melangkah keluar apartemenku. Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan kerja di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang tak jauh dari apartemen dan mulai bekerja hari ini. Awalnya mama dan pap sempat bingung dengan keputusanku untuk kerja di rumah sakit jiwa tapi akhirnya mereka memakluminya. Tao yang juga lulusan psikologi juga mendapatkan kerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku jadi kami memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. Saat menuju parkiran apartemen kulihat Tao yang sedang duduk seraya bersandar di bahu Sehun. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Keduanya belum lama ini menjalin hubungan setelah sekian lama Sehun memendam perasaannya pada anak jelmaan panda itu. Yah, kudoakan mereka berdua bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman-teman yang lain, mereka juga sudah menemukan jadoh masing-masing. ChenMin dan KaiSoo yang sudah berpacaran dari dulu berencana untuk menikah tahun depan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dulu merupakan duo rusuh kini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang masih tetap rusuh juga. Yang tersisa hanya Lay dan Suho. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dari dulu Suho dan Lay itu saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka terlalu malu untuk mulai mengaku lebih dulu. Dasar payah...

"Hei! Jangan pacaran terus! Ayo berangkat, Tao!" seruku merusak momen HunTao. Keduanya menggaruk kepala mereka malu.

"I-iya, gege!" Tao berjalan menuju mobilku sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun. Setelah ia masuk ke mobil, aku pun langsung menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai sana. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, salah seorang petugas langsung membimbing kami menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit. Sambil berjalan, petugas itu juga menerangkan peraturan-peraturan yang ada di rumah sakit itu lalu menunjukkan ruanganku dan Tao yang ternyata bersebelahan.

Setelah semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di ruangan kami sudah lengkap, petugas tadi meninggalkan kami sambil tersenyum ramah. Tugas pertama yang kami lakukan adalah mengecek para pasien yang berada di bangsal yang menjadi tanggung jawab kami satu persatu. Saat memeriksa para pasien itu aku sedikit miris melihat keadaan mereka. Bagaimana mereka yang kelewat depresi hingga bisa seperti itu dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini.

"Tao, ada berapa kamar lagi yang harus kita cek?" tanyaku pada Tao yang sedang berdiri di salah satu kamar pasien yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Tak ada jawaban. Aku menoleh kearah Tao yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Tao?"

Tao tersentak kaget lalu menjawab dengan suara gemetar. "Ti-tinggal 1 kamar i-ini, ge. T-ta-tapi..." ucapannya terhenti seraya menunjuk ke dalam ruangan terakhir. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu sa–" ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat ke dalam kamar pasien terakhir. Aku mengucek mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatanku ini salah, namun sayangnya tidak. Sama seperti Tao, aku menatap pasien itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Rambut berwarna coklat terang, mata indah yang mirip dengan mata rusa...

Dia...

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiao Lu..."  
_

TBC

**~oOo~**

Annyeong~ Hime muncul bawa FF KrisHan baru~  
(padahal yang sebelumnya aja masih ada 2 yang belom kelar...)  
mianhae, karna Hime tiba2 bawa FF baru lagi, FF yang 'My Admirer, My Love'nya hiatus dulu, ya? Hime bener2 lagi ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin...  
Insya Allah hiatusnya ga lama, kok... maaaaap banget yang nungguin tu FF gaje... *kayak ada aja*

Dan sepertinya FF kali ini lebih gaje lagi, ya?  
abisnya mendadak muncul idenya ini di otak Hime.  
Otak Hime juga mulai rada konslet nih gara2 kuliah udah mulai peminatan penjurusan dan makin susah aja... #curcol

Pokoknya kalau berkenan dibaca, ya~? dan pliiiis banget komen, terserah readerdeul mau komen apa. Dengan komen kalian Hime bisa liat gimana FF bikinan Hime. Bagus, biasa aja, atau malah super duper ancur...  
Jujur aja Hime rada miris ngeliat yang review di "My Admirer, My Love".. yang baca banyak, tapi yang komen bisa diitung pake jari... *melas*  
Jadi review juseyo~~~

Itu aja deh cuap2 dari Hime. Sekian dan GOMAWO~

_Kim Hime_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Story**

**Cast : **EXO Members

**Pairing : **KrisHan, ChenMin, HunTao, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay

**Warning! : **YAOI/BoysLove , cerita gaje , alurnya juga gaje , typo(s) , Don't Like Don't Read! No Bash!

P.S. Siapin obat puyeng sebelum baca ini karena ceritanya emang bikin puyeng. Author yang bikinnya aja juga puyeng... -"

P.S.S. Chap 2 ini sebagian besar adalah sumbangan ide dari iparnya author dan lagi-lagi ngebut ngetiknya mulai tengah malem dalam keadaan ngantuk karena takut apa yang mau ditulis keburu lupa dan ga di edit lagi. Jadi mian kalo banyak yang salah... ^^v … *peace~*

**_Happy Reading..._**

**~oOo~**

**_Kris' P.O.V_****  
****_**

"Xiao Lu..."

Aku memasuki ruangan terakhir itu untuk lebih memastikan kalau pasien yang sedang duduk menekuk lutut dengan tatapan mata kosong itu benar-benar Luhan. Dan aku tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihatnya dari dekat. Itu memang Luhan dan ia nampak tak menyadari kehadiranku. Perlahan aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia tampak menoleh kearahku namun masih tetap dengan tatapan kosong. "Xiao Lu?" aku coba memanggilnya. Ia masih terdiam lama sambil memandangku sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Nuguseyo?"

Bagaikan terjatuh dari ketinggian saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia tidak mengenaliku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya selama kami tak bertemu? Kenapa Luhan jadi seperti ini?

"Kris ge..."

Suara Tao membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang dokter senior yang tersenyum kearahku. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkukkan badan kearahnya. "Annyeong haseyo, uisanim..."

"Annyeong haseyo, Kris. Bagaimana dengan hari pertama bekerja di sini?" tanyanya ramah. Aku balas tersenyum kearahnya. "Sejauh ini lancar, uisanim. Saya dan Tao hendak memeriksa pasien terakhir, tapi..." aku menghentikan ucapanku lalu menatap Tao. Dokter senior bernama Choi Siwon itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku.

"Kau heran karena ternyata pasien itu Luhan, kekasihmu?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, kaget. Begitu juga Tao yang masih berdiri di samping Siwon uisa. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau...

"Orang tua Luhan adalah sahabatku. Aku mengetahui semua yang terjadi dan juga tentang keadaan yang membuat Luhan bisa sampai berada di sini. Tak jarang Heechul noona juga menyebut namamu..."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Siwon uisa. Mama Luhan menyebut namaku dalam ceritanya? Apa dia menjelek-jelekkanku atau...

"Heechul noona bilang kalau dia sangat menyesal membuat keputusan yang akhirnya justru membuat Luhan menderita tanpa memikirkan perasaan anak tercintanya. Noona juga mengaku kalau ia menyesal sudah memisahkan Luhan darimu..." Siwon uisa bercerita sembari berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Jujur saja aku kecewa padanya karena bersikap seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri..." ucapnya lagi.

"Kris... Apa kau mau memaafkan Heechul noona dan Hankyung hyung?"

"Saya tidak tahu, uisanim..."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku hyung, Kris. Tao juga..." Siwon menatapku dan Tao bergantian. Kami serempak mengangguk. "Ne, hyung..."

Kami semua terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Siwon hyung kembali bersuara.

"Aku yakin kalau kau penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa sampai ada di sini, Kris..."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Siwon hyung katakan. Tatapanku tak lepas dari sosok Luhan yang kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Luhan yang dulu terkenal sebagai anak yang sangat ceria dan tidak pernah berhenti memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kini tampak menyedihkan. Tatapan mata yang kosong, sedari tadi pun Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi ia merasa asing saat melihatku.

Luhan...

Kemana Luhan yang selalu ceria di setiap waktu?

Kemana Xiao Lu-ku yang dulu?

Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Untuk kedua kalinya setelah dulu aku menangis saat Luhan meninggalkanku. Aku kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon pelukanku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku selalu berharap agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, tapi kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini? Keadaan dimana Luhan yang tidak mengenaliku. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Luhan mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dulu. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau ia mengatakan hal itu bukan karena keinginannya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak berpura-pura. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengingatku.

"Hyung..." aku menatap Siwon hyung. "..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini?"

Kulihat Siwon hyung yang menghela napas. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi dipakainya lalu duduk menghadapku.

"Luhan jadi seperti ini dan dirawat di sini kira-kira sebulan setelah kelulusannya, seminggu sebelum pernikahannya dengan Daehyun..."

Aku dan Tao berpandangan. Sebulan setelah kelulusan? Waktu itu kalau tidak salah adalah hari dimana orang tua Luhan pindah rumah. Tao dan Suho yang waktu itu ikut denganku ke rumah lama keluarga Xi juga pasti ingat hari itu. Dan lagi mendengar jawaban Siwon hyung tadi membuatku menghela napas lega. Dari ucapannya, aku tahu kalau pastinya Luhan dan Daehyun tidak jadi menikah, bohong kalau aku bilang tidak senang. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Siwon hyung. "Lalu penyebab Luhan bisa ada di sini apa, hyung?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, dan jaga emosimu selagi aku menceritakan semuanya..." ia menjeda ucapannya, menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Tentang kejadian sebenarnya dimana itu membuat Luhan meninggalkanku karena terpaksa. Sembari mendengarkan cerita Siwon hyung, sesekali aku menatap Luhan yang diam di pelukanku.

"Waktu itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flasgback ON**_

_**.**_

_**Siwon's POV**_

"_Jadi noona dan hyung benar-benar ingin menikahkan Luhan dengan Daehyun?"_

"_Ne, Siwonnie.. dengan menikahkan mereka, hutang keluarga kami akan dianggap lunas. Apalagi Kelihatannya Daehyun sangat menyukai Luhan…"_

_Aku diam menatap Heechul noona yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya, sedangkan Hankyung hyung tampak duduk santai menonton tv di sebelahnya. Ya, memang Daehyun menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa Daehyun tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Bisa saja anak itu menyukai Luhan karena terobsesi, bukan karena cinta. Dan lagi bukankah Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa noona begitu memaksakan kehendaknya pada anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Aku tahu Luhan tidak akan bahagia dengan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya. Biasanya Luhan selalu tersenyum pada siapapun orang yang ditemuinya. Senyumnya begitu manis dan menenangkan. Tapi hari ini aku terkejut melihat Luhan yang terlihat murung. Tatapannya terlihat sendu tanpa sinar yang biasa terpancar dari kedua aku datang ke rumahnya, Luhan yang biasanya langsung berlari dan memelukku sambil tersenyum lebar kini hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya kearahku sambil menyapa singkat sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Saat aku mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya dari universitas pun ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada pelan dan datar. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang tuanya._

"_Kalian tidak seharusnya memaksa Luhan menikah dengan Daehyun. Apa kalian tidak melihat wajah murung Luhan?"_

_Heechul noona menutup majalahnya dan menatap kearahku sepenuhnya. "Tapi hanya dengan cara ini keluarga kami bisa terbebas dari hutang. Ini juga demi kebaikan Luhan…"_

_Aku tersenyum sinis. "Kebaikan Luhan? Kalau memang ini demi kebaikan Luhan seharusnya kalian bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum. Tapi sekarang yang kita lihat hanya wajah penuh kesedihan darinya…"_

"_Dia anakku, Siwonnie.. bukan anakmu. Dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya!" Heechul noona mulai meninggikan suaranya, tanda ia mulai benar-benar merasa kesal._

"_Apa yang terbaik untukmu belum tentu menjadi baik untuk Luhan, noona. Benar katamu, dia memang bukan anakku. Tapi seandainya Luhan itu anakku, aku tak mau mengorbankan anakku sendiri karena keegoisanku seperti yang noona dan Hankyung hyung lakukan sekarang pada Luhan…" ucapanku membuat Heechul noona terdiam. Hankyung hyung yang sedari tadi tak ikut dalam pembicaraan terlihat ikut termenung. Semoga saja mereka mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. "Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan, masalah hutang itu adalah permasalahan kalian tapi malah mengorbankan Luhan seolah-olah menjadikannya alat pelunas hutang dengan alasan demi kebaikannya. Aku benar-benar tak mengenal kalian yang sekarang..." aku melanjutkan ucapanku sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa tempatku duduk dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Xi dengan perasaan gondok._

_._

_Seminggu kemudian aku kembali bermaksud ingin menjenguk Luhan. Betapa aku sangat merindukan rusa kecil itu. Namun saat aku memasuki rumah aku merasa aneh. Suasananya sangat sepi. Mungkin Hankyung hyung dan Heechul noona sedang keluar. Tapi biasanya mereka tetap mengunci pintu sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan kunci cadangan untuk Luhan. Saat aku membuka pintunya, itu sama sekali tidak terkunci. Aku memasuki rumah dan hendak beranjak ke ruang tengah saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan Luhan yang berasal dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Aku segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang dikunci dari dalam. Aku terkejut melihat Luhan yang dalam posisi berbaring dengan kedua tangannya terikat di kepala ranjang sementara seseorang sedang menindihnya sambil merobek paksa kemeja putih yang Luhan pakai, dan orang itu Daehyun. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kearahnya, menariknya menjauh dari Luhan dan meninjunya dengan keras berulang kali. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia sampai mati akibat pukulanku karena dia sudah berniat menyakiti dan melecehkan Luhan._

_Setelah memastikan Daehyun pingsan, atau kalau dia mati pun akan lebih bagus lagi, aku segera menghampiri Luhan dan melepaskan ikatan di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Begitu ikatannya terlepas, Luhan langsung memelukku erat. Bisa kurasakan ia mencengkram bagian belakang bajuku. Suara tangisannya terdengar begitu memilukan._

"_Ini semua karena eomma dan papa! Aku membenci mereka‼ Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini‼"_

"_Tenang Luhan... semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" aku mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Ia menggeleng kuat._

"_Aku tidak mau di sini! Aku ingin ikut ahjussi saja! Aku ingin bertemu Kris!"_

_Sangat sulit menenangkan Luhan yang mengalami trauma berat akibat kejadian tadi. Tak sengaja aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar Luhan dan mendapati hyung dan noona kesayanganku berdiri di sana, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. Aku berharap karena kejadian ini mereka mau menyesali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Perlahan Heechul noona berjalan mendekat kearahku dan Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Luhan…" panggil Heechul lembut seraya mengusap bahu sang anak. Namun reaksi dari Luhan membuat noona, termasuk aku dan dan juga Hankyung hyung terkejut._

"_MENJAUH DARIKU‼ AKU BENCI EOMMA DAN PAPA! AKU BENCI KALIAN!" teriakan Luhan semakin keras. Ia juga menyentak tangan Heechul noona yang berada di bahunya dengan keras._

"_Ssshh.. tenanglah, Lu…" aku meraih tangan Luhan yang bergerak asal kesana kemari dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian menoleh kearah orang tuanya. "Ini yang kalian bilang 'demi kebaikannya'? Apa ini yang kalian harapkan? Pernahkah kalian berfikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Tidak, kan?" aku mencecar mereka dengan semua pertanyaanku. "Tentu kalian tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi karena yang ada di pikiran kalian hanyalah tentang melunasi hutang tanpa mau membuka mata hati kalian dan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tertekan. Ia sudah tertekan dan depresi semenjak awal. Aku bisa mengetahui itu karena aku adalah psikolog. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan perbuatan Daehyun yang kalian tak pernah sangka akan memberikan trauma mendalam pada Luhan…"_

_Aku berdiri sambil terus merangkul Luhan yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh rasa takut dan was-was saat menatap kedua orang tuanya. Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa kondisinya lebih lanjut. Setelah menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan kasus pelecehan ini, aku segera menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Heechul noona dan Hankyung hyung yang nampaknya, mungkin, begitu terpukul karena kejadian ini._

_Semoga saja..._

_._

_**Flashback OFF**_

.

_**Author's POV**_

"Semenjak itulah Luhan menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini. Dan demi melupakan kejadian buruk itu orang tua Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah…" Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menatap Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya kencang dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk siap menumpahkan amarahnya. "Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga emosimu saat aku bercerita, Kris..."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat Kris sadar dan cepat-cepat menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Tao yang wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata setelah mendengar cerita Siwon hyung. Tao mengelap air matanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain ia pakai untuk menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan yang kini mulai tertidur di pelukan Kris. Menyadari hal itu, Kris secara perlahan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menyelimutinya.

"Sejak dirawat disini, Luhan tidak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun masuk kecuali aku. Setiap Heechul noona dan Hankyung hyung datang menjenguk pasti Luhan langsung berteriak histeris dan berusaha melempar barang apa saja kearah mereka agar mereka pergi. Ia bukan hanya trauma karena pelecehan yang dilakukan Daehyun, tapi juga trauma akibat sikap orang tuanya yang memaksakan kehendak. Asal kau tahu Kris, Heechul noona hampir setiap malam menangis memikirkan keadaan Luhan. Yang bisa noona lakukan hanyalah memeluk Luhan yang sudah tertidur karena suntikan obat bius. Ia begitu menyesal dan ia merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Ia terus menyebut namamu sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali…" penjelasan Siwon membuat Kris termenung.

"Saya.. akan coba memaafkan orang tua Luhan…"

Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kris. "Aku senang mendengarnya Kris. Sekarang kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu dulu, shiftmu sudah hampir berakhir. Kau bisa siap-siap untuk pulang…"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Siwon yang mengerti maksudnya kembali menepuk bahu namja tinggi itu. "Biar aku yang merawatnya. Sekarang kau pulang, istirahat, makan, dan tidur dengan nyenyak jadi besok kau bisa kembali bekerja dengan baik…"

"Ne, hyung. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu…" Kris dan Tao membungkukkan tubuh mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan tempat mereka meletakkan tas mereka dan pulang. Jujur, ia sangat ingin terus menemani Luhan. Tapi bena kata Siwon, ia harus istirahat malam ini supaya besok bisa bekerja dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Jinjja?! Daehyun itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Sepertinya keinginan Kris untuk istirahat dengan cepat harus tertunda karena entah kenapa Lay, Suho, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Chen mendadak datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk menanyai hari pertamanya dan Tao bekerja di rumah sakit. Dan setelah itu keduanya meskipun mulai mengantuk harus membiasakan diri dengan kehebohan mereka setelah Kris menceritakan kejadian di sana.

"Boleh kan kalau kami ingin menjenguknya?"

"Boleh saja..." Kris mengangguk kearah Xiumin yang bertanya barusan. "Aku dan Tao ada shift pagi sampai jam 4 sore. Kalau kalian ingin membesuknya, jam besuk dimulai dari pukul 11 sampai pukul 2 siang dan pukul 4 sore sampai 7 malam..."

Semua mengangguk paham. Saat itu Kris baru menyadari kalau pasangan KaiSoo tidak ada. "Kemana KaiSoo?"

"Eomma Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Sekalian menemani eommanya belanja..." jawab Chen sambil memainkan Ace, boneka alpaca milik Kris, berdua dengan Xiumin. Tak lama mereka pun sudah asyik berlovey-dovey.

Semuanya memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kris malam ini. Semuanya menggelar kasur lipat milik Kris di ruang tengah setelah menyingkirkan sofa dan meja ke pinggir ruangan. Suho mengambil posisi tidur di paling ujung sementara di sebelahnya ada Sehun dan Tao. Lay baru saja hendak mengambil posisi di sebelah Tao saat mendadak pasangan magnae itu menggeser posisi mereka jadi menjauhi Suho. Membuat ada jarak yang cukup untuk satu orang.

"Lay hyung tidur di samping Suho hyung saja..." celetuk Sehun yang diangguki semangat oleh Tao. Suho yang tadinya sudah berbaring nyaman menghadap dinding refleks berbalik dan menatap HunTao dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan-ini-?' lalu mendongak dan tak sengaja bertatapan lurus dengan Lay. Cepat-cepat mereka saling memalingkan wajah membuat Baekhyun bersiul menggoda mereka.

"A-aku tidur di samping Tao saja..."

"Tidak bisa~" sela Baekhyun. "Yang disebelah Tao itu aku, setelah itu Yeollie, baru terakhir Kris hyung. Yang kosong cuma di sebelah Suho hyung..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. Mua tak mau Lay pun mengambil tempat di samping Suho. "M-mian, Joonmyeon hyung..."

"Gwaenchana.. dan berhenti memanggilku 'hyung'. Kita ini seumuran, Yixing..." sahut Suho sambil menghadap kearah Lay. Meski malu, tapi ia merasa tak sopan jika berbicara sambil memunggungi orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Uuuuuuuu~~~" HunTao, ChanBaek, dan ChenMin serentak berkoor-ria membuat wajah Suho dan Lay semakin terasa panas. "Uwaah~ Lay hyung memanggil Suho hyung 'Joonmyeon hyung'..." sahut Chanyeol.

"Suho juga memanggil Lay 'Yixing'..." ganti Xiumin yang bersuara. "Asiik~ mereka sudah saling panggil nama asli. Hanya perlu sedikit pendekatan lagi untuk bisa resmi jadi sepasang kekasih..."

"Oh ya, kan satu selimut untuk 2 orang. Berarti mereka tidur dalam satu selimut..."

"Seharusnya salah satu bantalnya tadi kuambil saja biar mereka juga tidur berdua satu bantal. Hehehe..."

Biarlah semuanya ribut menggoda Suho dan Lay. Yang penting mereka tak berlarut sedih dan emosi memikirkan Luhan. Kris merasa, cukup dia yang menanggung semua emosinya. Setidaknya dengan teman-temannya yang saling bercanda satu sama lain, Kris bisa ikut tersenyum dan merilekskan pikirannya.

"Ayo~ kapan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Diam kau, kardus jeruk!"

"Ahahaha! Suho hyung malu-malu~"

"Berisik, monster gigi!"

Kris yang tidur paling pinggir hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mulai menutup mata. Cukup dongsaeng-dongsaeng (dan satu hyung)nya saja yang menggoda Suho dan Lay, yang penting ia bisa tetap tidur tenang agar besok bisa bekerja dengan baik dan bisa cepat-cepat menemui Luhan. Sementara itu Suho kembali berbaring menghadap dinding dan Lay berbaring terlentang dengan selimut yang sama-sama menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan godaan-godaan 6 teman mereka, meskipun kenyataannya tetap terdengar juga. Satu-satunya yang sudah tenang adalah Kris yang benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kris tiba 30 menit sebelum jam kerjanya karena ingin melihat Luhan lebih dulu. Siwon yang mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum maklum dan membiarkan Kris masuk. Tao yang datang belakangan memasuki kamar Luhan dengan membawa dua mangkup sup jatah sarapan dokter. Ia menyerahkan semangkuk supnya kepada Kris yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memandangi Luhan yang masih tertidur. "Ini, ge..."

"Xiexie, Tao..."

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali terdengar Tao yang mencoba menahan isakannya. Kris menepuk punggung Tao lembut. "Ada apa, Taozi?"

Tao menghentikan makannya kemudian menatap kearah Luhan. Isakannya yang sedari tadi terus ia coba tahan akhirnya tumpah. "Aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat kondisi Luhan ge kemarin.. Dua tahun tidak bertemu siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Luhan ge akan menjadi seperti ini..."

"Aku pun sama terkejutnya sepertimu. Apalagi saat mengetahui semua yang terjadi dari Siwon hyung membuatku benar-benar marah dan ingin rasanya membunuh Daehyun. Dan jujur, aku lebih marah dan kecewa kepada orang tuanya. Benar kata Siwon hyung, Luhan itu anak satu-satunya tapi justru dia yang harus mengalami hal menyedihkan akibat keegoisan orang tuanya..." Kris menjeda ucapannya seraya menarik napas dalam. ".. tapi aku akan tetap memaafkan mereka karena sudah menyesali sikap mereka di masa lalu. Pengecualian untuk Daehyun tentunya..."

"Benar! Kalau perlu biar kuhajar dengan wushuku, atau Baekki hyung dengan hapkidonya, atau bisa juga Umin hyung dengan taekwondonya..." ucap Tao semangat. Kris tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut hitam Tao. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kekuatanmu, Baek, dan Umin digabungkan?"

"Ide bagus, ge! Biar tahu rasa si Daehyun itu!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya di depan wajahnya. Kris lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Tao yang kadang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan. Saat masih sibuk mengobrol, keduanya terkejut saat mendengar suara Luhan yang menggumam tak jelas dalam tidur. Mengigau. Kris dan Tao serempak menoleh kearah namja cantik itu dan melihatnya tengah mengubah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang menjadi miring. Namun tak lama ia kembali bergerak dan semakin gelisah, gumamannya pun terdengar semakin keras. Namun hal membuat keduanya terkejut adalah ketika Luhan menyebut nama Kris dalam igauannya.

"Kris..."

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan singkat lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kris... maafkan aku..." gumam Luhan pelan. Ucapannya tanpa sadar membuat mata Kris memanas. Pandangannya buram akibat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf... maaf... maafkan aku..." hanya kata-kata itu yang terus terulang dalam igauannya seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang semakin kuat. Cepat-cepat Kris memeluk Luhan, menyandarkan di dadanya. Tangan Kris tak henti mengusap punggung Luhan, kemudian beralih ke rambutnya. Membelainya penuh rasa cinta sekaligus rindu setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu.

"Tenanglah, Xiao Lu... kamu sama sekali tak salah..." bisik Kris bermaksud menenangkan Luhan. Pergerakan Luhan makin lama semakin melemah sebelum akhirnya kembali pulas. Kris pun kembali membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya. Tepat pada saat itu Siwon masuk ke kamar mengingatkan Kris dan Tao kalau sekarang sudah masuk jam kerja mereka. "Biar aku yang mengurus Luhan..."

"Ne, hyung..." Kris menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Luhan sebelum keluar dari ruangan dan memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung! Taozi!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking saat memanggil Kris dan Tao. Saat ini sedang jam makan siang dan bertepatan dengan anak-anak yang datang ingin menjenguk Luhan. Sebelumnya mereka semua memutuskan ke kafetaria dulu untuk mengisi perut dan bertemu dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Katanya ingin menjenguk Luhan?"

"Kami lapar~ boleh kan kalau kami makan dulu?"

Selanjtunya mereka sudah rusuh memesan makanan, yang paling rusuh itu Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun. Entah saking laparnya atau karena pada dasarnya mereka memang 'malu-maluin'. Mereka hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka, karena sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Luhan. Mereka bersembilan berjalan beriringan mengekor di belakang Kris dan Tao. Semua sibuk memikirkan kondisi Luhan sekarang. Ditambah setelah mengetahui semuanya dari cerita Kris dan Tao, mereka sangat emosi dan bertujuan sama, sama-sama ingin menghajar Daehyun.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di ujung koridor yang mengarah ke kamar Luhan, terdengar suara ribut-ribut yang didominasi suara teriakan Luhan. Kris buru-buru berlari menuju kamar Luhan dan bertanya pada salah satu petugas yang baru saja keluar. "Ada apa?!"

"Luhan mengamuk saat melihat orang tuanya datang menjenguk..."

"Orang tuanya?" kali ini Tao yang menyahut. Kesembilan orang lainnya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Mereka melihat Kris yang begitu panik memasuki kamar Luhan dan langsung menghampiri Siwon yang kewalahan memegangi Luhan yang terus memberontak.

"MENJAUH DARIKU! PERGI!"

Kris menatap Heechul dan Hankyung yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kris..." ujar Heechul pelan, terdengar tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"PERGI DARI SINI! AKU BENCI EOMMA! AKU BENCI PAPA! KRIIISS!"

Kris terkejut saat Luhan menyebut namanya. Pergerakannya semakin liar, bahkan ia menendang Siwon sampai jatuh tersungkur. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh rasa takut dan benci amat dalam saat melihat Heechul dan Hankyung yang hanya bisa berdiri dan menangis dalam diam mendengar semua teriakan anak mereka.

"Luhan selalu seperti ini saat orang tuanya datang..." Siwon menjelaskan secara cepat. Ia memanggil salah satu perawat yang ikut menahan pergerakan Luhan. "Tolong bawakan obat bius..." perintahnya yang langsung dituruti sang perawat.

"Tidak perlu."

Si perawat menghentikan langkahnya karena ucapan Kris barusan. Siwon memandang Kris heran, begitu juga dengan beberapa perawat, Heechul, Hankyung, dan kesepuluh orang temannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kris berjalan menuju tempat tidur Luhan dimana sang namja cantik masih terus memberontak hebat. Ia menaiki tempat tidur dan langsung menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Di dekapnya erat tubuh Luhan yang terus bergerak liar diiringi teriakan pilu yang membuat semuanya merasa miris. Termasuk kesembilan orang yang hanya bisa terdiam, syok melihat kondisi Luhan yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tenang, Xiao Lu..."

"AKU BENCI MEREKA! PERGI!"

"Ssssstt... mereka orang tuamu, Xiao Lu..."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kris masih keukeuh mendekap tubuh Luhan sedangkan 'rusa kecil' itu terus berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kris merasakan Luhan yang benar-benar tak mengenali dirinya dan menolak pelukannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU KRIS! KRIIIS!"

"Xiao Lu.. kumohon tenanglah... ini aku, Kris..." suara Kris terdengar parau. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang terlanjur mengalir. Membuat semuanya semakin terdiam dan pilu melihatnya.

"Tenang dan coba kenali aku, Lu. Ini aku..."

Perlahan, pergerakan Luhan semakin pelan. Yang tersisa hanyalah getaran tubuhnya dan sorot matanya yang masih terus menatap penuh rasa takut kearah orang tuanya. "Kris..."

"Aku di sini, Xiao Lu..." Kris membelai rambut Luhan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bisa dirasakannya Luhan yang mencengkram erat jas dokter yang dipakainya. Kris tidak peduli kalau nanti jasnya kusut yang penting ia ingin menenangkan Luhan tanpa obat bius seperti yang biasa diberikan padanya. Dan yang ia lakukan berhasil.

"Suruh mereka keluar dari sini... Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka..." nada suara Luhan terdengan bergetar. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk orang tuanya yang tertunduk sedih. "Mereka... jahat... dan tega memisahkanku dengan Kris... Aku benci..." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kris, tidak mau melihat kearah orang tuanya.

Suasana seketika hening. Perlahan-lahan getaran tubuh Luhan mulai menghilang dan digantikan deru napas halus yang terdengar teratur. Luhan tertidur. Siwon dan perawat lainnya menghembuskan napas lega. Senang karena Kris bisa menenangkan Luhan tanpa bius seperti biasanya. Salah satu perawat menghampiri Siwon. "Uisanim tidak apa-apa? Tadi anda sempat kena tendang oleh pasien..."

"Gwaenchana... saya sudah biasa kena tendangannya..." Siwon tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap Kris yang masih setia memeluk Luhan. Meski sudah tertidur, genggaman tangan Luhan pada jas kerja Kris sama sekali tidak terlepas. Siwon lega, dengan ini ia tidak perlu selalu mengandalkan obat bius untuk mengontrol kondisi Luhan jika sedang mengamuk. Meskipun tidak mengenali Kris secara fisik, tapi Siwon yakin kalau di dalam hatinya Luhan bisa merasakan kehadiran Kris di sisinya. Ia beralih menatap Heechul dan Hankyung. "Biarkan mereka dulu.. lebih baik sekarang hyung dan noona ikut ke ruanganku..." ucapnya sebelum menengok kearah sembilan teman Kris dan Tao. "Kalian ingin menjenguk Luhan, kan? Masuklah.. tapi jangan sampai membuat Luhan bangun karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain..."

Mereka bersembilan mengangguk serempak. "Ne. Kamsahamnida, uisanim..." ucap Suho mewakili semuanya lalu memasuki kamar Luhan satu persatu sementara Siwon, Heechul, dan Hankyung keluar ruangan.

Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul yang sempat menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruangan Siwon.

"Maaf kalau kalian harus menunggu dulu..."

"Tidak masalah, Kris. Kami sendiri pun kaget melihat keadaan Luhan yang sekarang..." Suho menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Chanyeol, berkali-kali mengusap matanya mencegah air mata yang hendak menetes, begitu juga dengan Kai, Chen dan Sehun mati-matian berusaha menahan tangis. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Lay menangis sesenggukan, Tao bahkan lebih terisak lagi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Luhan mengamuk seperti tadi, termasuk yang pertama juga bagi Kris dan Tao karena yang mereka lihat kemarin adalah kondisi Luhan yang sedang duduk diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kris hendak membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasurnya ketika genggaman tangan Luhan justru menguat. Gumaman tak jelas keluar menandakan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Kris akhirnya memilih membiarkan Luhan tidur dalam dekapannya. Ini juga yang ia rindukan dari Luhan. Sesekali ia mencium kening dan pucuk hidung Luhan lembut dengan tangannya yang tak henti mengusap rambut coklat madunya.

'_Tuhan... kumohon berikan kebahagiaan untuk Kris dan Luhan. Mereka sudah melewati banyak cobaan, jangan beri mereka beban lagi... Biarkan mereka berdua bahagia. Kembalikan keceriaan Luhan yang hilang untuk kami, khususnya untuk Kris yang senyum tulusnya pun ikut hilang entah kemana. Aku tahu setiap dia tersenyum atau tertawa, tetap ada kilatan kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya karena terus memikirkan Luhan... ini harapanku, harapan kami untuk mereka...'_ batin Suho sambil terus memandangi Kris dan Luhan dengan air mata yang akhirnya ikut lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong~~~ Hime's back... back... back... (ala SHINee Sherlock)

Finally~ chapter 2 bisa di apdet juga... meskipin awalnya Hime mikir-mikir dulu.. kok rasanya di chapter ini terlalu mendramatisir gimanaa gitu.  
Tapi yaudahlah yang penting lanjooot!  
Buat readers (kalo ada) yang menunggu chap 2 ini, Hime bener-bener minta maaf karna ini super duper ngaret. Chap 1 aja di publish tanggal 16 maret, sekarang udah 31 agustus. Lama ya?  
Oya, buat fansnya BAP terutama Daehyun, Hime minta maaf yak sudah memakai Daehyun untuk menjadi orang super jahat di ff ini,, abisnya Hime ngeliatin member BB yang lain ngerasa yang cocok itu Daehyun #plakk  
Nggak apa-apa, ya? ;)  
Yowes,, sekarang saatnya bales ripiu~

**sayakanoicinoe** : yosh~! Ini udah dilanjut~ silakan dibaca dan maap ngaret... :D

**hyona21** : Yooh~ udah lanjut nih XD

**luluna99** : iya,, daehyun nappeun... :'(  
chapter ini dibaca yah?

**lisnana1** : semuanya terjawab di chap ini, kna? atau malah ngak? pokoknya dibaca yah? #berharap #melas

**LuluHD** : udah ga penasaran, kan? ini udah lanjuuut~ monggo dibaca :D

**baby kyungthoo** : Iya Luhan masuk rsj, ini udah lanjut ayo dibaca~ gomawo^^

**tika** : udah dilanjuut~ sama, sebenernya mah Hime juga ga tega bikin Luhan masuk RSJ.. tapi tuntutan peran (?) mau gimana lagi? pokoknya silakan dibaca~

**chinenyvri** : udah lanjooot~ itu capslock ente ngga jebol kan pas komenin ff ini? hehehe... XD


End file.
